


【寡红】女王与骑士.18

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO预警*冰与火之歌au*女王红O x 骑士寡A*OOC预警*脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇*私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	【寡红】女王与骑士.18

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO预警  
> *冰与火之歌au  
> *女王红O x 骑士寡A  
> *OOC预警   
> *脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇  
> *私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫

从恐怖堡离开后，Natasha和Wanda之间的尴尬气息只增不减。尤其是Natasha那副心事重的样子，甚至这一整天都看上去魂不守舍的，这让Wanda的内心不由得更加气恼起来。

「出身好一点的话…」Natasha轻轻叹了口气，抬头看向身后一望无垠的雪原「是啊…我怎么敢奢望公主呢…」

「没想到她这么喜欢…女爵啊…」Wanda看着她惆怅的样子，心头的委屈不由得加深，她吸了吸鼻子，向前张望着“距离白港还有一段距离，今天看来要睡在野外了。”

“嗯…”Natasha点点头“还好Scarlett公爵送了我们不少皮草，起码晚上不会挨冻了…”

「又是女爵…」Wanda冷下脸来，扭过头去不再理她。

那人则并没有发现Wanda的异样，只是抬腿下了车，把两匹银白小马拴在了山坡上的一棵大橡树下，接着赶在夕阳落下之前麻利地升起了一团篝火。

Natasha取出女爵送给她们的牛肉干递给Wanda，然而那个爱吃肉的姑娘却破天荒地拒绝了，她甚至取出了她们第一次见面的那个晚上看的那本书，蜷缩在厚实的熊皮中借着火光看着。

天气逐渐转凉，虽然她们已经尽力赶出了白雪皑皑的北境深处，但夜晚的阴冷却还是像水一般渗透了她们身上的皮草，不一会，Natasha便觉得自己的手指有些被冻僵了。

Wanda则像是感受不到那股冷意似的，只是低着头靠在树干上，默不作声地看着那本书，只不过她已经有好一阵没有翻页了。

“早些睡吧，明天还得赶路呢。”Natasha伸出手想要像往常一样把人揽进怀里，可那人却撑起胳膊把她的手隔开，一副气鼓鼓的模样瞪着她，那双被篝火染上橘色的眸子还罩上了一层水雾。

“怎么了？”骑士无奈地收回手“我可不知道我什么时候惹了你…”

“你为什么一路上闷闷不乐的？”Wanda咬了咬牙，把手中的书本砰地一声合了起来，认真地望着她。然而那人在听到她的话后眼中一瞬间的躲闪立刻刺痛了她的心，Wanda只觉得自己的鼻头突然有些发酸“做不了恐怖堡伯爵，让你这么失望吗？”

“什么？”Natasha抬起头诧异地望着她，那人却不回答她，只是自顾自地说了下去“女爵那么优秀的Omega…我哪里比得上她呢…在你眼里，我只是一个恃宠而骄的大小姐罢了，是吗？”

“你在说什么啊？”Natasha看着她快要哭出来的样子，紧张地伸手捏住她的肩头“不要胡思乱想了，Wanda，我没有…”

“那你为什么一路上都不理我…”Wanda越说越委屈，下唇不受控制地颤抖起来“我…我会努力变得更好的…我会好好做你的侍从的…Nat…请你等等我…我不会一直拖你后腿的…”

晶莹的泪珠顺着Wanda的眼角不断滚落下来，她抽噎着双手搭在Natasha的肩头，整个身体都在颤抖“你不可以不理我…不可以！”

没等Natasha反应过来，那人竟然猛地把她扑倒在地，后脑撞在被寒冷气流冻得有些坚硬的泥土上，让Natasha忍不住倒吸一口冷气，然而当她回过神的时候，手掌上却传来了柔软的触感。

那人此刻正衣衫半解地坐在她的腰间，手紧紧覆盖在她的手臂上，被她的手掌罩住的乳尖悄然挺立起来，硬硬地蹭在她的掌心。

Wanda的肌肤被火光染上了一层蜂蜜的颜色，眼中满是破碎的悲伤，握着Natasha的手微微颤抖，却执拗地让对方按在自己的胸口

“不可以…”她带着哭腔的沙哑嗓音被夜风吹进Natasha的耳朵“你不可以喜欢别人…Nat，你只可以喜欢我…”

她的声音越来越低，隐隐掺杂上了一丝害羞，Natasha傻傻地望着她，半张着的嘴慢慢闭上，接着划开一个好看的弧度。

“我…”Wanda握着她的手渐渐失了力气，那双潮湿的眼睛也躲闪着不敢再看她。

“不要哭了…Wanda”Natasha伸出另一只揉了揉她的脸“我不会喜欢别人的…”她的手掌伸到对方的脑后，把她压了下来“我一直都只喜欢你啊…”

Wanda只觉得自己的大脑中像是炸开了一团烟花，忍不住上翘的嘴角被那人送上一个轻柔的吻，接着被泪水染上淡淡咸味的下唇便被对方含进口中。

捏在她胸前的手掌也轻轻收紧，指间还掐住她挺立起来的乳尖向外拉扯着，那股奇妙的酥麻感再次涌向了她的小腹。

“是你开的头…一会不许逃跑哦…”Natasha轻轻咬了一口她的鼻尖，接着抱着她坐起身来，带着她躺回了柔软的熊皮上。

迟来的害羞和惶恐让Wanda不由得捏紧了Natasha的衣袖。

触手间的肌肤变得滚烫，仿佛是在发烧，骑士轻笑着甩开遮挡在眼前的红铜色发丝，那双深邃老成的绿眼睛逐渐染上一股浓浓的占有欲，一如她那充满压迫感的信息素一般入侵着Wanda的感官。

“别怕…”

Wanda听到她淡淡地开口，腰间的带子被不知不觉间拉开，冷冽的寒风吹进敞开的熊皮，让她整个人在对方的身下瑟瑟发抖。

那双带着薄茧的手像是一团燃烧的火，轻轻擦过她的大腿内侧，接着向上贴住了那片柔软，Wanda轻嘤一声，转头闭上了眼。

Natasha却掰过她的脑袋，再次奉上细密的吻，手指所处的那处脆弱正紧紧闭合着，于是她只好一边诱惑身下的Omega张开嘴，一边用指腹在那条小小的缝隙上下摩擦，破碎的呻吟声自二人贴合的嘴角溢出来，仿佛幼猫的哀叫，让人心生怜悯。

那两片花瓣逐渐向两边张开，顶端的花核也怯怯地露出头来，被对方的指尖轻轻划过，难以言喻的尖锐快感让Wanda的声音陡然拔高，捏在骑士肩头的手指也骤然收紧。

“你太紧张了…”Natasha在她耳边低语着，酥麻的感觉让Wanda不自觉地耸起肩头，胸前的小红果也微微颤抖起来。

骑士被她的小动作逗笑，热气轻轻喷洒在她的肩头，接着那人便低下头去，Wanda紧闭着眼睛，手臂的内侧不小心蹭过Natasha的脸颊，可她却并不想挪开，只是继续用那柔软的肌肤磨蹭着她，感受着她湿润的吻，还有上翘的睫毛。

胸口的敏感被温热的口腔包裹，舌尖的味蕾一颗颗滑过，然而那人却还不满足似地吸吮起来，Wanda只觉得自己的灵魂几乎都要被对方吸走，腿心不由得抽搐了一下，她感觉一股莫名的湿润从那里被喷涌了出来，这样的感觉让她忍不住捏紧了身下的毛皮。

Natasha的吻一路向下，滑过她的肚脐，再到柔软的小腹，她不时地还在Wanda细腻的肌肤上吮吸啃咬，幼稚地想要在上面留下自己的标记，甚至还用牙齿轻轻嗜咬，刺痛麻痒的感觉让Wanda忍不住咬紧了下唇。

感觉到那人的肩膀挤进了自己的腿间，原本闭合在一起的大腿被突然拉开，Wanda像是被惊醒一般睁开眼，猛地拉开了披在身上的熊皮“Nat？”

“放松…”Natasha从她的腿心探出头来狡黠一笑，双手轻轻托起她的臀部，拇指轻轻分开那两片花瓣，昏暗的光线让她有些看不清那里的样子，拉开皮草的话又会冻到身下的人，于是骑士只好闭上眼睛，张嘴把那里含进口中。

“啊！你…”Wanda的身体不受控制地向上弹起，腿间那片不停涌出热液的位置被对方的舌头抚慰着，Wanda只觉得自己全身的毛孔都在瞬间张开了，她大张着嘴喘息着，双手伸到皮草下面用力按住了那人的脑袋“不…啊…Nat…”

Natasha贪婪地享受着那里的味道，舌尖自下而上地滑动，勾起幼小花核上的薄皮，将那光滑的小东西含进嘴里极尽宠爱，啧啧的吮吸声从那不停起伏的熊皮下传来，Wanda只觉得自己快要被逼疯，她呜咽着弓起身体，却感觉自己的全身仿佛都在此刻变成了敏感带，即使是身下柔软的毛皮蹭过她的肌肤，都能带起一丝快感。

那要命的小舌不停地戳弄着那逐渐为她打开的小口，在感觉到那里下意识的收缩后，又坏心地把舌头送了进去，味蕾的颗粒摩擦过敏感的穴口，让Wanda的理智也逐渐抽离。

“喜欢吗？”那人不知何时已经爬了上来，Wanda睁开眼，却又羞赫地想要躲回皮草里。

二人愈发浓重的信息素在空气中交织着，站在一旁的两匹银白小马也开始甩着头原地跺脚，吭吭的低鸣着。

Natasha的指尖不停在柔软湿润的花瓣中心戳刺着，直到那不停收缩的小口吞下了她的一个指节，轻微的撕裂般的刺痛让Wanda呜咽出声，乳尖再次被爱抚，她盈着泪光的眸子倒映着满天繁星的夜空，接着被对方映着火光的身影填满。

她的红色骑士……

Wanda抬起手轻轻抚摸着她的脸，那双被篝火染上绯红的眸子燃烧着欲火，几乎要烧尽她的骨头，北境的夜也显得不再那么寒冷。

“Nat…”她轻轻开口，纤长的手臂伸到Natasha脸侧，接着慢慢收紧，她侧过头呼吸着她身上那醉人的信息素味道，浑身上下的感官被调动了起来。

感觉到对方的硬挺蹭过自己的大腿，Wanda吃力地拨开她耳际的红发，带着喘息的轻柔嗓音响彻在她的耳际“进来…”


End file.
